Um Dia, um Destino
by Sandy Lane 7
Summary: Lois Lane está pensando no seu futuro, enquanto Lana Lang está em dúvida se aceita o 'novo' Clark Kent que se apresentou diante dela. Lois irá aconselhar Lana e mostrar que o destino pode ser muito irônico. Baseado no episódio 5.12 Reckoning.


Lois estava arrumando os papéis no comitê de campanha eleitoral. Quando viera passar uns tempos em Smallville após a 284388578575 briga com o pai, o General Sam Lane, Lois não sabia o que fazer da vida. O futuro era uma incógnita. Na verdade, continuava sendo, porque ela não tinha a menor ideia de qual profissão seguir. Sam Lane sempre dizia que faltava a Lois um objetivo. Ele iria ver. Um dia, Lois ainda iria calar a boca do seu autoritário pai.

Ela gostaria de ter um pai como Jonathan Kent. Um homem amoroso, preocupado com o filho e a esposa, que não media esforços pela felicidade deles. Jonathan pensava na família antes de si mesmo. Mas agora ele também pensava na cidade, se candidatando a senador para representar o Kansas no senado mas principalmente para fazer frente contra um Luthor.

Lex Luthor era carne de pescoço, Lois sabia. Ainda estava entalada em sua garganta ele lhe dizer que Lois seria apenas uma vendedora de bolinhos. O problema não era ser a vendedora, por que isso era uma profissão digna. O problema fora como ele falara, com desprezo, o olhar cheio de maldade e aquele sorriso cínico. A vontade de Lois fora enfiar os bolinhos todos na garganta dele mas ficara lá, calada, ouvindo as palavras frias e cruéis, pois fora um ataque que não esperava, ela e Lex não tinham nenhum tipo de intimidade, apenas uma vez ele a ajudou quando sua irmã caçula, Lucy, se meteu em uma encrenca, mas isso não dava direito a Lex de falar com ela daquele modo.

Não a toa, Clark e Chloe não gostavam de Lex. Quer dizer, Clark e Lex foram melhores amigos no passado mas então entrou na equação o fator Lana Lang. E o ponto fraco de Clark sempre fora a mestiça. Eles tinham um relacionamento que nunca se resolvia e Lois preferia acompanhar essa novela de longe. Até porque, no campo do amor, Lois sempre saíra perdendo.

E então qual não foi a surpresa de Lois ao ver Lana entrando no comitê e como quem não quer nada fazendo perguntas que Lois não era a pessoa mais apta pra responder. Quando amor era o tópico, as chances de Lois se dar mal eram grandes. Não era como tivesse alguém lá fora que um dia fosse se tornar sua alma gêmea. Lucy dizia que o único homem que ficaria com Lois para sempre seria um Super-Homem, mas como a filha mais velha do General Lane sabia que super caras não existiam, ela apenas se contentava em beijar várias bocas (ora, não era de ferro) mas já sabendo que teria prazo de validade. Ela nunca seria a prioridade de alguém. Não fora do próprio pai, não podia esperar isso de outras pessoas.

''Se você conhecesse uma pessoa uma vida toda e de repente descobrisse que essa pessoa não é exatamente como você pensa?'', perguntou Lana. ''Que essa pessoa tem lados que você não conhece? Que de repente você a vê com outros olhos e se pergunta se é a mesma pessoa que achava que conhecia? O que você faria?''

''Suponho que esteja falando do Smallville.''

''Sabe, é engraçado que você chame Clark assim...'', comentou Lana.

''Eu só acho que ele tem cara de Smallville.'', Lois deu de ombros. ''Enfim, no mar do amor eu sempre me afogo, mas o que posso te dizer é que seja lá o que for que esteja rolando entre vocês dois, se um dia eu conhecer alguém tão nobre quanto Clark, ficaria feliz por estar com ele.'', disse Lois, sincera.

Lana sorriu e assentiu, concordando. A mestiça achou que era aquilo que precisava ouvir.

Lois ficou sabendo depois que Lana e Clark ficaram noivos. Não era surpresa, até demorara muito. Lois só ficou triste por Chloe, já que a prima nutria fortes sentimentos pelo melhor amigo.

''Oh, Chlo, um dia vai te aparecer um cara que vai te fazer esquecer o farmboy, tenho certeza.''

''Tudo bem, Lo, sei que a felicidade de Clark não é comigo.'', a loirinha fungou e limpou as lágrimas que haviam escapado sem controle. '' Eu espero que Lana realmente saiba fazer Clark feliz.''

''Bem, os dois vivem conclamando aos sete ventos que se amam, né? Embora ela tenha ficado com Lex por um tempo, Deus sabe a razão. Haja mau gosto.'', Lois não pode evitar rolar os olhos, ela odiava Lex com todas as forças.

Lois e Chloe trocaram um abraço fraternal e Lois estalou os dedos.

''Vamos para o bar e beber alguma coisa. Ou então eu compro uma cerveja.''

''Lois, eu ainda sou menor de idade.'', lembrou Chloe, achando graça.

''Tudo bem, compro um suco pra você.''

Chloe riu e Lois ficou feliz pela prima esquecer um pouco sua desilusão amorosa.

Porém, aquele não seria um dia definitivo e Jor-El reverteria o tempo a pedido de Clark, ocasionando a morte de Jonathan Kent e mudando destinos.

Mas isso era algo que Lois só descobriria, ouvindo da boca do próprio Clark, anos mais tarde.

FIM


End file.
